


Kinat'hU

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Julian had always had a suspicion Garak had a thing for being bitten.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Kinat'hU

Julian had always had a suspicion Garak had a thing for being bitten. But Garak, being Garak, never out and said how he felt, or what he liked or didn't like. No, he had to wrap it in shrouds of mystery. But there was nothing mysterious about the happy little moans Garak made when Julian bit him.

Over their time together, Julian had been able to localize the phenomena to Garak's neck and shoulder ridges. And it had taken him a while, but he thought he had figured out the exact spot where Garak liked to be bitten best: the third scale down.

So, they were in bed together in Garak's quarters when Julian thought maybe he could test out his theory.

He started off by kissing Garak on the lips, which he enjoyed very much (he never would have guessed how passionate a kisser Garak was!) and the moved on to Garak's neck, first kissing, then biting, starting off tender and then, when Garak had a quiet approving sound, getting rougher.

He started off biting the first scale up on Garak's neck. Garak strung his fingers through Julian's hair, letting out the slight hissing noise that Julian had grown to learn to know was pleasure.

Julian moved on to the second scale. The hissing grew a bit louder, especially when Julian bit down hard. Garak's body was growing tense as Julian straddled him.

Then, Julian moved on... to the fourth scale.

He could feel the switch in Garak's behavior. Garak let out a sigh, and it was not a very happy one. Julian bit at Garak's fourth scale down on his neck, but it didn't elicit the same responses as earlier. Garak grew silent.

Then, finally, finally, he said, "Could you- could you bite my kinat'hU?"

Julian came up for air. "Hm?"

"The- the third scale," Garak said. "Please... I- I need you to... I need it so badly..."

"Could it be? Elim Garak is finally telling me what to do in bed?" Julian said.

"Just shut up and bite me," Garak gasped.

So Julian bit him. Hard. Garak let out a groan. His hips pressed against Julian. Julian traced the scale with his tongue, sucking at the bite mark. Garak was letting out quiet gasps, his breaths shallow. Julian broke away from Garak. "Did you like that?" he said softly.

"Y-yes," Garak moaned. "Do it again- please."

"Who am I to refuse?" Julian said, leaning back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little piece! I owe thanks to the Bible- I mean, Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology by tinsnip.   
> I'd love if you commented! :)


End file.
